The Amethyst Abyssest
by PSfriends4ever
Summary: Time turners don't go to 50 yrs in the future" Thought seventeen year old Lily Luna Potter, "Then why is my paternal grandfather standing in front of me, exactly my age...?"
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter nervously entered the now very familiar office of Albus Dumbledore.**

**"Ah, James…Do you know why you're here?" asked the headmaster.**

**"Uh…No?" tried James even though he knew perfectly well why he was there.**

**"You are here because this was found in your possession." said Albus Dumbledore, holding a tiny silver crystal ball in his hand.**

**"I didn't know you played with marbles, sir" said James weakly.**

**"That is because I don't…not with this one at least." replied the head master, "What I want to know is what it was doing with you this morning. This marble is a very complicated piece of magic. Do you know what it does, Mr. Potter?" he asked**

**'No…" said James, looking straight at Dumbledore.**

**"It teleports you to the person you're thinking of. But the only way to get back is if that person is thinking the same thoughts that you thought about them." said Dumbledore.**

**"Imagine what would have happened if you clutched it between your hands and wished to see some one who ever existed or who is dead. You would be gone from this world forever." He continued**

**"This is not some thing you should be carrying around in your pocket. This is not some thing you can show off to your fellow students. This is not some thing that you can steal from my private office either."**

**James shifted uncomfortably.**

**"If you had accidentally used it then the only other way to get you back is by using the other marble exactly like this one, except that it has been lost for the past 7 decades." said Dumbledore, eyeing James carefuly .**

**He put the marble on the desk in front of him and got up.**

**"As head boy of this school, I expected better of you. I do not find this serious enough to take away your title, much to the dismay of Miss Evans, but if I hear one more complaint against you this week and the next, Gryffindor will forfit all matches played against Slytherin."**

**James stared at him horrified.**

**"But, sir, you can't do that to the team…" started James.**

**"James Potter, I am the headmaster of this school. I can and will do anything that I see fit for my students. You clearly don't realize the enormity of the situation when the punishment is on you alone. Hopefully, you will take this more seriously now that quidditch is involved."**

**"Yes sir." said James devastated.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"JAMES! IS IT THE SAME?" screamed Sirius as James entered the Head common room.**

**"Shut up or Lily will hear you!" snapped James.**

**"James! Is it the same?" whispered Sirius**

**"Where's Remus?" asked James ignoring his friend.**

**"At the library." Replied Sirius**

**"Then lets go to the library!" said James.**

**AT THE LIBRARY**

"_Nicholas Flammel only unsuccessful creation was a silver crystal orb that he called Abyssest. It was created out of 2 stones called Amethyst and Peridot and inside it was the most powerful summoning charm known to wizard. It was unsuccessful as most people did not understand its complicated usage and ended up lost forever in an Abyss. To overcome this problem, Nicholas invented another stone to bring back the people who were lost. He claimed that if a wizard holds the marble between his hands and wishes for a person…he or she shall appear. As the stones were identical to look at, it was difficult to tell which one was used for what. One stone had a piece of Amethyst in it and the second one there was a piece of Peridot. The Amethyst Abyssest was for disappearing and the Peridot Abyssest was for bringing back the disappeared people. _

_Wizards and witches still found the creations too dangerous to try and even with the second stone, it was too complicated for simple wizards. The ministry felt that if in the wrong hands, the Abyssests could cause mayhem in the wizarding world considering the fact that they allowed time travel. _

_Nicholas was very upset that the orbs did not work as he had planned out. He turned to his trusted friend Albus Dumbledore to hide the orbs in the castle of Hogwarts. What happened of the Abyssests is still a mystery but they are no doubt safely hidden in the enormous school of Hogwarts under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore."_

**"That is the only information I could find on that stone and I've been looking for hours." said Remus.**

**"That's not _very_ helpful but it's not totally useless." said James.**

**"At least we know what this is for." said Sirius as he extracted a marble like object from his pocket.**

**"The Amethyst Abyssest." He said.**

**"Is the one in Dumbledore office the same?" asked Remus.**

**James nodded**

**"The one in his office is green in the center. I guess that's the piece of Peridot in it." He said.**

**"So, What are you going to do with these anyway?" asked Sirius, looking at the marble curiously.**

**"I'm going to use them." said James, confidently.**

FLASH BACK

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"James!James!James!James!James!" screamed Sirius.

"I think he heard you, Sirius!" said Remus.

Sirius looked at him and then at James.

"No,I don't think he did." said Sirius

"JAMES!JAMES!JAMES!JAMES!JAMES!" he screamed again.

"Shut Up!" cried Remus and half a dozen other voices

"JAMES!JAMES!JA..."

"Silencio!" said Frank Longbottom from the other side of the common room.

"Thank you, Frank." said Remus and went back to finishing his work

Sirius glared at his friends angrily. He walked over to James and waved his hands in front of his face.

James looked up.

"What happened now?" he asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Sirius, What happened?" he asked again.

Sirius looked pleadingly at Remus, who continued his work totally oblivious to Sirius. Sirius tried waving his hands in James face again but that didn't work.

In desperation, Sirius took some thing out of his pocket and thrust it in James' face

"What's that?" asked Remus. Despite himself, he was curious about what Sirius wanted to show James. If it was nothing important, Sirius usually kept quiet after he screamed "James" around 8 times. Now he was trying to talk even with a silencing charm.

Sirius looked at him smugly at him and waved the object in the air, mouthing words at him.

James sighed and lifted the charm

"....And I'm not going to show you...."

Sirius stopped, confused at the sudden return of this voice. Then he realised that the spell was lifted and,

"I CAN SPEAK AGAIN! OH MY VOICE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" shrieked Sirius

"I didn't." said Frank.

Sirius shot him a death glare.

"What did you want to show us, Sirius?" asked James.

Sirius showed them the object in his hand. It was a small silver marble like object.

"What is that?" asked Remus

Sirius shrugged

"Why does it look so familiar?" asked James

"Because there is another one just like that in Dumbledore office." replied Sirius

"How do you know that?" asked Remus

"Do you really think that I listen to him when he scold us?" said Sirius

"No." replied James and Remus in unison.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Sirius, do you have the marble with you right now?" asked James.

"Yeah I do, Why did you ask?" replied Sirius.

"If Dumbledore is sleeping right now then his office must be empty. So i could just sneak in and take a look at the marble."

"What if he's not sleeping?"

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"Because the map says so."

"Okay, but take the invisibility with you."

"Okay."

AT DUMBLEDORE"S OFFICE

"Whose there?" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore suddenly.

James froze.

"Shit!Shit!shit!" he thought.

"Is that you, Fawkes?" asked the voice, again

James relaxed a bit when he realised that he wasn't completely caught yet. He quickly spread the invisibility cloak over himself and clutched the marble tightly in his hand.

Seconds later, Dumbledore walked into his office. He looked around suspiciously.

"It appears that i was mistaken that there was someone here. Perhaps it was my imagination." he said and wandered out of the room.

James waited till he left and then followed him out of the office.

THAT MORNING AT BREAKFAST

"James Potter, Are you completely insane?" asked Remus, angrily after he told them what he did last night.

"No..." said James.

"Yes you are!" said Remus, still angry.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Peter

"What did he do? Tell him, James. What did you do?"

"I stole this from the headmasters office" said James, in a small voice, taking the marble out of his bag and showing it to Peter

"YOU WHAT?" asked Peter, jumping out of his seat

"Yes Potter, What did you do now?" asked Mcgonagall.

James quickly put his hand in his pocket but he was not quick enough.

"What is in your hand Potter?" asked Mcgonagall again

"Nothing." said James, trying to slip the marble to Sirius.

Sirius gave James a wink as if to say 'I got the marble' and the his expression horrified and he looked at the floor. James followed his gaze.

On the floor lay the marble rolling around.

"What is in your hand Potter?" asked Mcgonagall, threateningly

James showed her his empty hands.

"Black, show me your hands." said Mcgonagall

Sirius showed her his hands.

Mcgonagall looked from one boy to another suspiciously.

"It appears I was mistaken." she said and was about to walk away when she suddenly stopped and looked down.

She bent down and picked up the marble and examined it closely

James cursed inwardly.

Mcgonagall gave a cry of surprise and returned to the teachers table.

"You are screwed James." said Remus.

"I know" replied James.

IN CHARMS, THE SAME MORNING

"If I get called, go to the head's office, Sirius , you hide the other marble thing... Remus, you start researching on the marble." said James

"I started last night." replied Remus

"And Peter, you help Sirius to come up with a reason why I'd vanish for a week."

"Why?" asked Peter

"Becau..." started James but Sirius interrupted him

"Is the one in dumbledore's office the same?" he asked.

James had returned to the dormitory last night and gone straight to sleep. In the morning, he hadn't taken the marble out till breakfast, when he got got.

Again he was about to answer Sirius question when a girl walked into the class room and said, "James Potter has been called to the headmaster's office" and Left.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." said James as he left.

END FLASHBACK

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**"You're going to what?!" asked Peter**

**"I'm going to use the Abyssests." replied James**

**"How?" asked Sirius**

**"Dumbledore accidentally told me how to."**

**"What did he tell you?" asked Remus**

**"He said to use it, I have to think of the person I want to go to."**

**"So you're seriously going to do it?" asked Peter**

**James nodded.**

**Sirius gave him the Amethyst Abyssest, the invisibility cloak and the two way mirror.**

**"If you're not back within a week, we'll Dumbledore and use the Peridot Abyssest." said Remus**

**"Fair enough." said James**

**"Who are you going to think of?"**

**"Some one." replied James**

**"How are we going to get you back if Dumbledore doesn't let us use the Abyssest?"**

**"Tell Lily to think about her qualities in me." **

**"You and Lily have zero similar qualities." said Peter**

**"That's how much you know." said James**

**Then he took the Abyssest between his hands and thought.**

**'Lily Potter. Take me to Lily Potter.' **

**He knew there was a chance that he'd end up in an abyss but he just had to know if he and Lily got married. He suspected that she was starting to like him as a friend and maybe she'll agree to go out with him sometime later that year. But he needed to know if there was more to their relationship. If there wasn't then he needed to know what happens to them as a couple. If nothing does then it would be better if he started moving on, better for him and Lily. He could only love a person for so long without being love back.**

**'Lily Potter, who is smart, fun to be with and extremely sarcastic. Her patience is astounding but her temper is not something you want to be faced with. Her serenity with trouble makers made her head-girl.' thought James closing his eyes**

**'She is witty but modest. She is loyal to her friends and she never gives up on them. Her auburn hair reaches her shoulders. And she has the most beautiful eyes.' he continued**

**' beautiful em...'**

**then he disappeared. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N - There are a couple of grammatical errors in chap1, please overlook them**. **And for all the people who don't know, Amethyst is a purple coloured jewel and Peridot is like a emerald, only lighter in colour.**

**And, just so you know, James never mentioned Lily's eye colour. ;)**

**Also, I need suggestions for James middle name. Feel free to review! **

**Chapter 2**

**Sirius stared at the spot where James stood seconds ago.**

**"Shit!" he said**

**"Why did we let him go?" he asked Remus**

**"We couldn't have stopped him if we tried." replied Remus**

**"What if he never comes back?" cried Sirius**

**"If he's not back in a week, we go tell dumbledore."**

**"Isn't there anything else we can do" asked Peter**

**"We know whoever he was thinking of involved Lily. If we ask Lily to think of James in a nice way, then maybe we won't have to tell Dumbledore." suggested Remus**

**"So, lets go talk to Lily!" said Sirius, getting up to leave**

**"Not now!" said Remus, "He just left! We'll wait 3 days."**

**"But what will we tell everyone when the ask us where James is?" asked Peter**

**Remus shrugged**

**"He asked you 2 to come up with an alibi, remember?"**

**Sirius and Peter looked at each other guiltily. **

**"I'm guessing you guys forgot about it?" said Remus**

**They nodded**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'beautiful em...'

THUD

James opened his eyes and found himself on the floor.

He got up and looked around. He was back in the heads common room

'I did think of Lily Potter not Lily Evans, right?' he thought, confused.

SLAM!

James turned around and stared at the door that had just been slammed.

'Lily?' he thought as a young red headed girl entered the room, muttering angrily.

"Who the hell does James Potter think he is!" she was muttering, "He is an obnoxious self centered JERK!"

"I HATE HIM!!!!!" she screamed, totally unaware of James, standing there

'What did I do now?' Thought James.

"Lily?" he said.

The girl looked up, realising, she was not alone in the room.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously, walking over to him.

"I'm the Head boy remember?" said James, thinking that the Abyssest didn't work.

"No you not. The Head boy is Lysander Scamander." said the girl.

Now that she was closer, James looked at her again and stepped back in surprise.

"You're not Lily Evans!" he said. This girl had the same red hair but the face was different for Lily Evans'. They looked similar but James could tell that this girl was someone else.

"Lily Evans? Of course I'm not Lily evans. I'm Lily Luna Potter. Now who are you and why do you look like my father?" said asked the girl examining him closely

James looked at her in shock.

"I'm James Eustan Potter." he said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Is Sirius Black actually doing his homework?" asked Lily Evans, staring at Sirius who was busily scribbling words on a paper.**

**"No." said Sirius, quickly hiding the paper.**

**"Then what were you doing?" she asked**

**"Nothing." replied Sirius**

**"I don't believe you. But if you're planning some elaborate prank to pull on the Slytherins, you better stop now."**

**"Don't worry Lily, we wouldn't do anything like that." said Sirius**

**"yeah right." said Lily**

**"At least not without James." added Sirius.**

**"Speaking of him, Where is he?" asked Lily**

**"Maybe in the headmaster's office."**

**"But he was sent for in Charms. Charms finished half an hour ago." said Lily**

**"Maybe he was given his punishment and had to do it there and then." said Sirius, nervously**

**"Maybe.." said Lily, looking at him distrustfully.**

**She turned to walk away.**

**"Are you worried about him?" asked Sirius, mischievously**

**"I'm worried that you might become totally out of control without him." said Lily**

**"That hurts Evans." said Sirius, pretending to be offended.**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said and walked off.**

**"Did she see the paper?" asked Peter**

**"No, but that was close." said Sirius**

**"Why? Whats on the paper?" asked Remus, snatching the Paper.**

**"_Reason why James could have disappeared_." said Remus, reading the heading on the paper.**

**"Go on..." said Peter**

**" _Reason 1 - we tell everyone that Lily broke his heart and sent him to St Mungo's._**

**_Reason 2- We tell everyone that Dumbledore sent him to Askaban._**

**_Reason 3- We tell everyone that the giant squid ate him for Lunch_**

**_Reason 4- We tell everyone that he got sprattergiot or dragon pox"_**

**"These will never work!" said Remus**

**"Why not? I think they're pretty good." said Peter**

**"Yeah, and you didn't even read reason 5." said Sirius**

"**_Reason 5- We tell everyone that James is a werewolf and it is full moon time of the month_****." read Remus**

**"We can't do that!!!" said Remus**

**"Why not?...." asked Peter**

**"If we say that then everyone would think that James is in the hospital wing." added Sirius**

**"But....Wait a minute!That just gave me an idea." said Remus.**

**"This is what we're going to do..."**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"James Eustan Potter! That's not possible!" cried Lily Luna Potter

"Nor is Lily Luna Potter!" replied James.

"No, because if you're James Eustan Potter, then you're my grandfather!" said Lily

"But I'm your age! Thats not possible!" said James.

"That's the only explanation! You look exactly like my father and you have the same name as my grandfather and you're head boy and so was he." explained Lily

"But thats..."

"I'll prove it to you...Your best friend is Sirius Black, Your other friends are Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."

"Every one knows that!"

"Let me finish... Remus is a werewolf, you are head over heels in love with Lily Evans and suspect thay she's starting to like you as a friend, you carry an invisibility cloak, a two way mirror and the marauders map. Am I right?" said Lily, smugly

"Yeah. So, I'm in the future?"

Lily nodded, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Why are you crying?" asked James.

"You're my grandfather. I never got a change to meet you before." said Lily

"Okay... this is awkward..." said James.

Suddenly Lily flung her arms around James and hugged him tightly.

"I never thought I'd get to see you!" she said, tears flowing down the cheeks.

"Neither did I" said James.

Lily released James from the hug.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how awkward this must be for you. You probably meant to go somewhere else" said Lily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How did you get here? " asked Lily

"I used this." said James showing her the Abyssest.

"The Amethyst Abyssest!" said Lily, taking the Abyssest from James' hand.

"How do you know about it?" asked James, looking at her curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3._**

**Lily satred at Sirius and Peter who sat together a couple of seats away from her.**

**'Where are James and Remus?' she thought**

**Suddenly, a peice of paper hit her on the head.**

**She picked it up and reat it. It read-**

**_Quit staring at them!~ Alice_**

**She replied**

**_I can't help it! They are trying to hide a big secret! I just know it!~ Lily_**

**_"Worried about James?..." said the next note_**

**_"More like worried about Remus~Lily"_**

**_"So you like Remus now?~ Alice"_**

**_"No...Just that he's sick at least once a month. It's suspicious ~Lily"_**

**_"It's probably because they try out new inventions on him before they prank the slytherins. ~Alice"_**

**_"They would do that...?"_**

**_"No!...Maybe...I don't know..."_**

**_"Then why did you say that!!( to be said in angry voice.)"_**

**_"It was a joke!!( to be said in small voice.)"_**

**_"Not funny, now shut up!"_**

**_"But i didn't say anything. :)"_**

**_"..."_**

**For a few minutes, the notes stopped and Lily started to concentrate on the History of Magic Lesson.**

**But five minutes later, a new note landed on Lily's desk. It read-**

**_"Lily likes Remus...Lily Likes Remus...Lily looooves Remus!!"_**

**Lily simply crumpled the paper and threw it in a dustbin.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Do you think she suspects anything?" Peter asked Sirius, nervously.**

**"Peter, She's the Headgirl she'll suspect anything we do." replied Sirius.**

**"Do you think Remus got Dumbledore to agree?" asked Peter**

**"He probably did."**

**"So James' alibi is set?"**

**"Yup."**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________****______**

"How do you know that?" asked James, looking at her curiously

"I've read a book on them." replied Lily

"There's a book on them?"

"There's an article about them in a book." said Lily

"Can I see the book?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it." said Lily

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Let me get that first." said Lily getting up.

"What about me?" asked James.'

"Hide yourself." she replied.

"Lily, are you still angry at me?" asked Lily's younger cousin Lucy, poking her head into the room.

"YES!" shrieked Lily

''Okay then bye." said Lucy, cleary scared of Lily's temper as she shut the door quickly.

Lily waited till she thought Lucy had left. She turned around and saw James standing there searching for something in his pockets.

"I told you to hide!" said Lily, angrily.

James looked at her sorrowfully.

"I dropped the cloak..It's not with me." he said

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sirius chuckled softly when he saw Remus after the history of Magic lesson. Remus was in the hospital wing wearing James' old glasses and a wig that matched James' hair. His face was covered in big red pimple like warts.**

**"Is this the best you could do?" asked Remus.**

**"C'mon, _James, _it looks exactly like you've got dragon pox!" said Peter **

**"Yeah...This is perfect." said Sirius, "James has got dragon pox and Dumbledore thinks that Remus is going to spent the week in the shreiking shack because of his problem."**

**"But what about when you actauly have to go to the shack next week?" asked Peter, looking at Remus.**

**"I told Dumbledore to tell everyone I've gone home for _2 weeks_ so that no one realises I'm only gone on full moons." said Remus (who was pretending to be James.)**

**Sirius shook his head approvingly.**

**'Smart Remus.' he thought**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What do you mean, You Lost The Cloak?" asked Lily

"I must have have droped it before I came here." replied James.

"Okay, I'll lend you mine." she said

"_You_ have one?" asked James

"Duh!...I inherited yours..."she said

"You inherited mine?"

"Well...Dad had it first then he gave it to Teddy who shared it Vic,Roxanne and Dom,then to James but he was to share with Fred and Louis, then to Albus who shared it with Rose, Sky and Scorp and then to me. I have to share with Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy, though Lucy never uses it, She takes after Uncle Percy and Molly is completely like Aunt Audrey but she's only in her 2nd year but Lucy is in 5th year. And Lysander, he can get out of anything, you know being in Slytherin and all So, its just and me and Lorcan. " she said

"Er...Who?" asked James

Lily's face lit up completely.

"You haven't met my famly!" she said.

"No wait...that would mean you haven't met your family too cause I'm your granddaughter so you know Dad's side of the Famly but not mom's." she added

"...What?"asked James confused.

But Lily had already vanished to her room. She returned before James had time to understand _everything_ she had said. She excitedly handed James the invisability cloak and a book called 'Failures to Fortunes'.

"Open it to page 67." she said

He opened the book to that page. It was the same paraghraph that Remus had read except it now had an extra para in the end; It read -

"_Nicholas Flammel only unsuccessful creation was a silver crystal orb that he called Abyssest. It was created out of 2 stones called Amethyst and Peridot and inside it was the most powerful summoning charm known to wizard. It was unsuccessful as most people did not understand its complicated usage and ended up lost forever in an Abyss. To overcome this problem, Nicholas invented another stone to bring back the people who were lost. He claimed that if a wizard holds the marble between his hands and wishes for a person…he or she shall appear. As the stones were identical to look at, it was difficult to tell which one was used for what. One stone had a piece of Amethyst in it and the second one there was a piece of Peridot. The Amethyst Abyssest was for disappearing and the Peridot Abyssest was for bringing back the disappeared people. _

_Wizards and witches still found the creations too dangerous to try and even with the second stone, it was too complicated for simple wizards. The ministry felt that if in the wrong hands, the Abyssests could cause mayhem in the wizarding world considering the fact that they allowed time travel. _

_Nicholas was very upset that the orbs did not work as he had planned out. He turned to his trusted friend Albus Dumbledore to hide the orbs in the castle of Hogwarts. What happened of the Abyssests is still a mystery but they are no doubt safely hidden in the enormous school of Hogwarts under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore."_

_Or so was believed until a student of hogwarts acciedently managed to get hold of one them. Dumbledore refuses to mention the name but now the Abyssests are rumored to be hidden in the depths of the great lake, protected by the mermaids, gryndilows and what not._

Underneath this was a pictureof the Abyssests.

"Who gave you this?" asked James.

"Uncle Percy."

"Who?"

Lily took a deep breath and slowly started dictating her whole family tree from Ginny's side of the family.

It took a long time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"He's been gone for 7 hours."said Sirius, worried**

**"Maybe the time is different whever he is." said Remus, equally worried**

**"Huh..?" said Peter**

**"Maybe 7 hours here is like 7 minutes or something." explained Remus**

**"Oh..."**

**"But what if its not?" asked Sirius**

**"Then we tell Dumbledore."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lorcan, this is my friend Ryan." said Lily pointing to the blonde haired boy in the heads comon room

Lorcan Scamander looked at closely.

"He looks familiar, which house are you in?" he asked

"Gryffndor." replied Lily automaticaly

"He looks like your dad a bit, exept for the blonde hair and no glasses." he said

'Ryan' said a sulky 'hi' to Lorcan. James was not happy to turn his perfectly black hair blonde. The contact lenses weren't that bad. James didn't want to change his name but he couldn't keep the one he had now till he was in the future.

"Is he coming to the ball?" asked Lorcan

"Yes" said Lily not quit so happily

"You still upset with James?" asked Lorcan

James looked up at his name

"Yeah, I've haven't forgiven _my brother James_ yet." said Lily, giving 'Ryan' a stern look

James sighed. Molly and Aurthur having 7 kids was no suprise and he was quite happy to hear that he and Lily have a son but same names got confusing.

He had 3 grandchilderen. James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter and Albus Potter. Lily refused to say his middle name...something about interfiring with time. Like he wasn't already doing that already.

James was 3 years older than Lily and Lily was 2 years younger than Albus, so technacally they shouldn't be at Hogwarts but the 7th year students were hosting a party for every one who came to Hogwarts to celebrate the 28th anniversary of the war. Which war, Lily refused to tell him, but the important thing was that the whole Potter Weasley clan and their family friends would be there and James could not gve up the oppourtunity to meet them. Lily had told hm that the family would beleive he was in gryffindor because most of her family was either not in her year or in a different house, Lorcan, for example, was in Ravenclaw.

Lly insisted that he meet every one at the ball. And he was curious about his apparent family as well but having to dye his hair blonde that put him in a sulky mood. Besides, he didn't even have a date for the dance.

"Does he have a date for the dance?" asked Lorcan, examing him closely

"No." Lily replied

Lorcan's face brightened and he said

"He can go with Alice!"

Lily would have gone with him herself but Lorcan had asked her to go with him.

"Alice Longbottom?" asked James, mischeivisouly

Lorcan nodded and James had to use a lot of self control to not cover his mouth with him mouth.

'Frank and Alice got married?' he thought, 'And they have a grandkid named after them?'

'Well, so do I but Frank and Alice don't even talk to ech other.'

'Lily and I also don't talk that much. Basically, she screams at me and I meekly get screamed at.'

James smiled to himself but his thoughts were interupted when Lily gave a shriek of approval and went to get Alice.

James looked at Lorcan.

"so, your brother is in Slytherin?" he asked him

James had seriously expeted Lorcans expression to go sour and him to say that he doesn't have a brother or something but Lorcan just smiled and said

"Yeah, I get to beat him in quditch that way."

'Maybe some Slytherins are bearable now unlike the Slytherins back in my time.' he thought bitterly.

Lily returned in a little while followed by a tall, slender girl with light brown hair and a white flowing dress.

"Hi..." said the girl akwardly.

"Hi." said James as well.

The girl smile at him and held out her hand

"Alice Longbottom." she said introducing herself.

"Ryan..." he started but realised that he and Llily hadn't thought of a sirname for him yet.

'Think James think.' he told himself and then he smiled

"Ryan James." he said. 'James' was a sirname. He knew people who had James as a sirname. This way he would get to keep his old name too.

James looked at Lily to see if it was alright with her. She smiled and winked at him.

He smiled Back

"Time go guys." said Lorcan leading Lily out of the common room. Alice followed them.

"Time to meet the family.' thought James as he too left the common room

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**Muhahahahahahahaha**

**James meets the Family in the next chapter. Give me some ideas pleasssssssssssssssssse!**

**Here's a preview from the next chapter.**

**_"Thanks a lot, Ryan." said Ron weakly while Hermione sobbed on his shoulder uncontrolably. James saw Harry in a corner looking at the spot where he had been half a minute ago._**

**_He shifted uncomfortably on the spot till Hermione could control her tears and released him from the tight hug that he had been in as she left with Ron to go to the hospital wing._**

**_James walked over to Harry. _**

**_"You're very lucky to be alive right now." said Harry softly, "Unless..."_**

**_"Unless?" asked James though he realy didn't want to know._**

**_Harry looked straight at him and said,_**

**_"Unless youre the 17 year old version of my father."_**

**Reviews are always welcome. ;D**


End file.
